Mickey Mouse in video games
Mickey Mouse has been featured in so many video games, such as the Magical Quest series and the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series, that a whole page is needed to cover his appearances in them. Appearances Mickey's Space Adventure The first Mickey Mouse computer game, released in 1984. It is a verb-and-noun command adventure game by Al Lowe and released by Sierra Online, in which Mickey and Pluto must travel to each planet in Earth's solar system to collect 9 pieces of a crystal on behalf of an alien race. ''Mickey Mousecapade ''Mickey Mousecapade (released as simply Mickey Mouse in Japan) on the Nintendo Entertainment System marked Mickey's first starring role in a home console video game. In it, he and Minnie embark on a mission to rescue Alice from either the Queen of Hearts (in the Japanese version) or Maleficent (in the American version). The Illusion series On Sega's video game systems, Mickey starred in several games that went with the title Place of Illusion. These include Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse on the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive and Master System, Land of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse on the Game Gear, World of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck on the Genesis, and Legend of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse on the Master System. The Magical Quest series Mickey also starred in a trilogy of games produced by Capcom for the Super Nintendo in the 1990s. These are The Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse in 1992, The Great Circus Mystery starring Mickey and Minnie in 1994 (which was also released on the Sega Genesis), and Disney's Magical Quest 3 starring Mickey and Donald, released only in Japan in 1995. All three games were later ported to the Game Boy Advance nine years after their original releases, which marked Magical Quest 3's debut overseas. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Mickey plays a major (but not starring) role in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' video game series as King Mickey Mouse, the king of Disney Castle, with Minnie Mouse as his Queen. He is also one of the characters most strongly affiliated with light, and fights alongside the main protagonist of the series, Sora, while forming a strong bond with Riku similar to Donald and Goofy's bond with Sora. The Japanese versions bring light to Takashi Aoyagi voicing Mickey, while Wayne Allwine reprised his role as Mickey in the English versions up unto the English release of 358/2 Days, after which he passed away; the game was dedicated in his memory. Birth by Sleep is also notably the first full performance of Mickey by Bret Iwan, who has been the official voice of the character since. Square originally wanted Mickey to be the series' main protagonist, but Disney, fearing the game's possible failure and wanting to avoid devaluing the Mickey character, wanted to limit Mickey's role as much as possible and make Donald Duck the protagonist. As a compromise, and wanting to have a human protagonist, director Tetsuya Nomura created Sora to fill the role, basing him heavily on Mickey's design for the game. Donald would retain his status as a main character and party member, while Mickey, though alluded to throughout the game, only makes a brief cameo appearance at the end of the first game. Following the game's success, Mickey took on the role of a major supporting character who appears in all installments, but is only playable in two games. In Kingdom Hearts, Mickey disappears from Disney Castle, leaving a letter with Pluto that sends royal wizard Donald and Captain of the Guard Goofy to find the Keyblade and follow it's bearer, with their first orders being heading to Traverse Town and locate Leon. Mickey himself is off venturing for a Keyblade of his own, that of the Realm of Darkness, to seal off the Door to Darkness. Along the way, he encounters Riku wandering in the darkness, and begins to forge a friendship with him. He makes his only appearance in the game at the end, when he, along with Sora, close the Door to Darkness together with their Kingdom Key Keyblades, after fighting off two Pureblood Darkside Heartless that attempted to get through the door before it could be closed and sealed. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Mickey is seen trying to help Riku as Riku makes his way up from the basement of Castle Oblivion, battling Organization XIII and the darkness still within him, which continues to appear in the form of Ansem. In the end, Mickey is revealed to have been working with a man named DiZ, who continually posed as Ansem so that Riku could fight the darkness. Together, Mickey and Riku leave Castle Oblivion. Mickey takes a larger role in Kingdom Hearts II, though his appearances are still fairly limited. He appears near the beginning of the game, giving Sora, Donald, and Goofy a pouch with munny and a blue crystal orb, which he was secretly given by Riku, who had retrieved them from the virtual Twilight Town in order to prevent Roxas from discovering the truth prematurely, and orders them to take the train to Master Yen Sid's tower from the real Twilight Town's Central Station. Yen Sid explains that Mickey is out trying to solve and stop the remaining members of Organization XIII that were not defeated during Sora's travel through Castle Oblivion. In game, Mickey can appear during certain boss battles at Sora's defeat to help heal Sora. During these battles, Mickey has a few commands that show his strength and light during his time battling the boss before Sora is back on his feet. A past incarnation of Mickey also appears in Timeless River, where Sora, Donald, and Goofy must venture to save Disney Castle at the behest of Queen Minnie. Mickey next appears in Hollow Bastion, where he helps ward off the invasion of Heartless and identifies to Sora the leader of Organization XIII as Xemnas, the Nobody of Xehanort, who was the apprentice to the real Ansem, whose Heartless was the one Sora had defeated previously in End of the World. Mickey then dives into a portal of darkness in pursuit of Xemans, who taunts the group before departing back to his headquarters at the Castle That Never Was. Mickey appears again in Twilight Town and explains that inside the mansion was a gateway to the Organization's world. Upon making it to The World That Never Was, Mickey ventures ahead, trying to find Ansem the Wise, whom he saves from several Dusk Nobodies. With Ansem, Mickey learns about the strength of the will of one's heart, as well as what had happened to Riku while they were separated. Mickey leads the group in their charge against Xemnas, and in the end, celebrates his defeat and Sora and Riku's return to their home on the Destiny Islands. During the credits, Mickey is seen returning to Disney Castle and his sweetheart, Minnie. looks on in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep.]] Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep details Mickey's adventures ten years before Kingdom Hearts. First studying under Yen Sid, Mickey stows away with Yen Sid's star shard upon hearing the danger the worlds were in. Along the way, he meets Aqua and Ventus, as well as the villainous Xehanort and Vanitas. He helps fight Xehanort with them. After both Ventus and Aqua were lost to Xehanort, Mickey became a dedicated Keyblade wielder to prevent any threat from coming back. Kingdom Hearts coded centers a lot more on Mickey, as he leads an investigation into a mysterious message found in Jiminy's Journal some time after the events of Kingdom Hearts II. He learns about those missing whose hearts are connected to Sora's and, under Master Yen Sid's command, summons Sora and Riku to Yen Sid's Tower to take the Mark of Mastery exam. In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy oversee Sora and Riku's Mark of Mastery exam along with Master Yen Sid. During Sora and Riku's journey through the Dream worlds, two past incarnations of Mickey appear. Mickey appears as a musketeer in Country of the Musketeers, based off the 2004 movie. Later, he appears as the sorcerer's apprentice in Symphony of Sorcery, based off Fantasia. At one point, Mickey receives a threat from Maleficent that requires that he, Donald, and Goofy return to Disney Castle to save Queen Minnie. Maleficent almost accomplishes her goal of receiving the datascape that Mickey had of the worlds, but is stopped when Lea appears and attacks, giving Queen Minnie enough time to escape. Together with Lea, Mickey and the group return to the Mysterious Tower. Mickey also appears within the sleeping worlds twice, as a musketeer and as the sorcerer's apprentice, both of which happened in the past. Mickey leaves the tower once more to rescue Sora and Riku upon learning that Xehanort has returned and had already planned to use the Mark of Mastery exam to capture Sora and Riku. Once facing Xehanort and his new True Organization XIII, Mickey learns Xehanort's plan, and regrets not having noticed it when Maleficent first began capturing the Princesses of Heart in Kingdom Hearts. He also admits he wanted to believe that the fall of Terra, Aqua, and Ventus in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep had put an end to Xehanort. Along with Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Lea, Mickey saves Sora from becoming Xehanort's thirteenth vessel for his new Organization XIII. In Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A Fragmentary Passage- it was revealed that Aqua was there when Mickey and Riku had sealed the Door to Darkness during the climactic battle against Ansem in the original Kingdom Hearts when he originally reunited with her in the Realm of Darkness while searching for the Keyblade of Darkness to help seal the door to Kingdom Hearts and that she had sacrificed herself to prevent a swarm of Heartless from attacking Riku. Though Yen Sid forbade Mickey from mentioning any of this upon learning what had happened to prevent any reckless rescue attempts, Mickey believes that Riku, now a Keyblade Master is capable of freeing Aqua from the Realm of Darkness. The two decide to work together to accomplish this and are given cloaks created by Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather to help shield them from the darkness. Mickey returns alongside Riku, Sora, Donald, and Goofy in their final stand against Xehanort in Kingdom Hearts III, specifically helping Riku travel the Realm of Darkness to find the missing Keyblade wielders Ventus, Terra, and Aqua. However, recent trailers released at the 2018 E3 Conference show Mickey discovering that Aqua has apparently fallen to the darkness and become one of Master Xehanort's vessels, as she now sports the same gold-colored eyes as the other vessels. This is a result of an earlier encounter with Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, who had come to capture Ansem the Wise, but when Aqua refused to surrender after Ansem the Wise offered to go with Ansem peacefully, Ansem was forced to hit her with a blast of darkness, knocking her into the Dark Margin's ocean, where the darkness corrupted her, feeding on the despair in her heart to transform her into Anti-Aqua, who was consumed by thoughts of hatred, malice, bitterness, and revenge against Mickey and Riku for leaving her in the Realm of Darkness for over a decade. Mickey is trapped by the Demon Tower, forcing Riku to try and defeat it to rescue him, until Sora, having found Master Eraqus' Keyblade on the Destiny Islands, enters the Dark Margin himself, and helps Riku defeat the Demon Tower and rescue Mickey. Sora then deals with purging the darkness from Anti-Aqua to revert her back into Aqua, and returns her to the Realm of Light. After Sora and Aqua then travel to Castle Oblivion to return it to the Land of Departure and revive Ventus, Mickey travels with Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Aqua, Ventus, and Lea to the Keyblade Graveyard to confront Master Xehanort, only to be met by Terra-Xehanort, who takes out Ventus and Lea before being repulsed by Donald, at the cost of Donald exhausting himself and leaving Mickey and the others at the mercy of the Demon Tide, which manages to wipe them all out, saving Sora for last. However, Sora is able to recover his body, and those of his friends, and revert time back to before the encounter with Terra-Xehanort. When history attempts to repeat itself, Terra-Xehanort is stopped by the Lingering Will, who forces him off the field, while Sora destroys the Demon Tide with the support of the Keyblades of fallen Keyblade Warriors from around the Keyblade Graveyard. However, when more Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed show up to take out the Guardians of Light, Master Yen Sid himself arrives to clear the way for the Keyblade wielders to reach Master Xehanort, supported by Donald and Goofy. Left with little options at that point, Master Xehanort then creates a labyrinth for the seven Guardians of Light to clash with his thirteen pieces of darkness to reform the X-blade. King Mickey and Riku make it to Master Xehanort, only to have to deal with Ansem, Young Xehanort, and Xemnas, but are supported by Sora. However, once through to Master Xehanort, he cuts down Kairi in cold blood. Infuriated, Mickey attempts to attack him with an Ultima spell, only to be stopped by Master Xehanort's Stopza spell. When he recovers, he realizes that the only way to defeat Master Xehanort is to use his power over time against him. Sora volunteers to take Master Xehanort into the world within Kingdom Hearts, supported by Donald and Goofy, and Mickey joins Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Lea, Roxas, Xion, and Riku with immobilizing Master Xehanort so Sora can defeat him once and for all in the world within Kingdom Hearts, revealed to be Master Xehanort's former home of Scala ad Caelum. When it is all over, and Master Xehanort accepts defeat with dignity, surrenders the X-blade to Sora, and passes peacefully on to the afterlife with Eraqus, Mickey joins Sora with locking Kingdom Hearts, before returning to the Keyblade Graveyard, only to learn that Sora intends to use his power of waking one last time to find Kairi and bring her home. Mickey pleads with Sora not to go through with it, knowing his heart and body won't be able to handle it one more time, but is convinced by Riku and the others that this has to be done. Mickey can only watch as Sora goes through with it and sets off to find Kairi. Mickey later returns to Disney Castle to be reunited with his wife, Queen Minnie, before traveling to the Destiny Islands to celebrate with Donald, Goofy, and everyone else, and then watch as Sora spends one last moment with Kairi before disappearing to parts unknown. ''Toontown Online In ''Toontown Online, Mickey is one of the many characters that is based on a real Disney cartoon character. He is also the one that guides you through the character creation if you choose to make your character a boy. He can always be found strolling along in the Toontown Central Playground. Every Halloween, Mickey is always dressed up as a Vampire. ''Epic Mickey The young, mischievous Mickey Mouse was visiting Yen Sid's workshop when he stumbled upon the model of the Cartoon Wasteland—a world for Disney's forgotten creations, whose king was none other than Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Once discovering the model, not knowing that it was an actual world, Mickey attempts to create a model of himself with Yen Sid's paint. Not knowing that the brush was magic, he continued adding Paint, thus, creating the vile Shadow Blot. Before Yen Sid could return, Mickey tried to covered up his mistake and fled, not knowing that he had caused great devastation in the Wasteland. The Blot, furious and confused, began to rampage through the Wasteland. As Oswald and the Shadow Blot engaged in the Blot Wars for the fate of the Wasteland, Mickey Mouse went on to become a big star, ignorant to what he had done. ''.]] Years later, after completely forgetting his previous mistake, Mickey was pulled through his mirror and through Yen Sids Workshop into the now-demented Cartoon Wasteland by the Shadow Blot, landing in Dark Beauty Castle. There, he was strapped to a table by The Mad Doctor, so he could attempt to extract Mickey's heart. After running through a list of torturous devices on his machine, the Mad Doctor used a plunger in order to extract it. However, Mickey easily broke free of the table and faced the Blot. However, upon picking up the magic paintbrush, the Blot and the Doctor fled. Mickey then encountered Oswald, who proceeded to mess with the Doctor's machine, causing it to go haywire and try to kill Mickey. But then, Gremlin Gus appears and helps Mickey shut down the machine. The two of them then escape Dark Beauty Castle, as Mickey learns the power of paint and thinner. Kinect Disneyland Adventures ''.]] Mickey appears in ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures as a meet-and-greet character in three locations: Town Square on Main Street USA, in front of Sleeping Beauty Castle and outside his house in Mickey's Toontown. At the beginning of the game, he gives the player a camera as a gift. He assigns several tasks to the player throughout the game, including helping him complete a photo album for Minnie, assisting him with Toontown's mayor election and locating some missing DVDs. He also participates in the Mickey's Soundsational Parade mini-game. Comprehensive List Starring roles ''.]] '']] In the following games, Mickey appears as a starring playable character. Unplayable roles In the following games, Mickey appears, but is not a playable character. External links * Full list of Mickey Mouse games on MobyGames.com Mickey Mouse in video games Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Kingdom Hearts